


Flower Crowns

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Flower Crowns, Gen, Height difference, I have too much free time, IN SPACE, badass jedi knights being big children really, my art, obi wan gives no fucks, space flowers!, this is not the way of the jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6148420">this adorable obikin one-shot</a>. Just serious-ish Anakin and Obi-Wan with flower crowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [under starry skies we are lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148420) by [imaginarykat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat). 



Click [here](https://i.imgur.com/zAPcPIe.jpg) to view in mobile!

 


End file.
